Rise of the Roman Empire/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, is playing with miniature Roman soldiers. One soldier is on a white horse, with a raised sword. A robot, Moby, watches Tim. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I was, uh, acting out a historical battle for homework. Moby hands Tim a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you tell me about the rise of the Roman Empire? From, Jennifer TIM: Well, Rome existed as a republic for about 400 years. Republics are governed by representatives who are elected by the people. A diagram shows how the people elect groups of representatives, then those representatives in turn govern the people who elected them. TIM: Rome kept getting bigger and bigger. An animation shows a growing number of people standing in front of a Roman building. TIM: By about 100 BCE, Rome controlled much of the Mediterranean world. And some people thought that Rome had outgrown the style of government it had been using for the past 400 years. A map shows the area controlled by Rome expanding over time. TIM: It consisted of a Senate of noblemen; an assembly of common working people; and consuls, who were powerful judges or military leaders. A diagram illustrates the Roman government’s structure as Tim describes. The diagram consists of a triangle and the three points are the Senate, assembly, and consuls. TIM: Military generals and politicians struggled for control of the Roman Republic. An animation shows a military general and politician repeatedly stepping in front of each other, as if in a race. TIM: One of these men was Julius Caesar. Julius Caesar was a politician and military general who came from a wealthy Roman family. An image shows Julius Caesar. TIM: He conquered Roman Gaul, a province that we know as France today and governed it for nine years. An image shows the Roman territory on the map expanding into Gaul. TIM: During his time as governor, Caesar conquered pretty much all of western Europe, extending Roman rule to the Atlantic Ocean. An image shows the Roman empire growing outward into Europe, Asia, and Africa. Roman soldiers appear around the expanding border. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep, this won him fame, wealth, popularity at home, and the loyalty of his soldiers. An animation shows Caesar standing near a building and growing in size. TIM: But back in Rome, the Senate was worried that Caesar had gotten just a little too powerful. They ordered him to come home, without his army. Animations show Roman Senators handing a note to a messenger, and then Caesar reading the note. TIM: In 49 BCE, Caesar returned to Rome with his army and started a civil war. An image shows Caesar and his army with swords raised. Across a river, men are standing with their swords raised. TIM: He was out to defeat the other generals who also wanted control of Rome. Moby moves the figure of Caesar on Tim's game board. TIM: Caesar claimed victory over his main enemy, Pompey, and then sailed to Egypt for help. He allied himself with Egypt's queen, Cleopatra. In exchange for his help for defeating her brother, Cleopatra gave Caesar money so he could take control of Rome. An image shows Caesar talking with Queen Cleopatra. TIM: Caesar returned to Rome in 45 BCE and was named its dictator soon after. An image shows Caesar on board a ship. MOBY: Beep. TIM: A dictator is someone who rules with absolute power. Caesar had total control over the government. An image shows a change in the Roman government’s structure. Caesar is now above the symbols of the consul, assembly, and Senate. Lines connect all three to Caesar. TIM: He made a lot of changes right away: He gave land to his soldiers; free grain to poor citizens; ordered a new calendar; and granted Roman citizenship to people who weren't actually born in Rome. Images show land, a bag of grain, a calendar, and a map with a small figure placed over Rome's location. TIM: The Senators didn't like all of Caesar's changes. And so they ordered his execution. An animation shows a row of frowning Senators with their arms crossed. They shake their heads no. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks concerned. TIM: Well, that was, that was kind of how they handled things back then. Julius Caesar was stabbed to death in the Senate on March 15th, 44 BCE. An image shows a headstone that reads Julius Caesar R.I.P. TIM: With Caesar out of the picture, Rome fell in to chaos. Nobles, politicians, and military leaders fought to succeed Caesar. An image shows soldiers fighting on a city street and men with knives in their hands. TIM: After a lot of fighting, Caesar's grand-nephew and adopted son Octavian was crowned imperator, one who commands. An animation shows Octavian crowned with a laurel wreath. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, our word emperor comes from that. Octavian later became known as Augustus Caesar. As the emperor, Augustus could veto any law, rule all the provinces of Rome, and command the army absolutely. Images show a no symbol, a map of Rome’s provinces, and Roman soldiers. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, the government was still there, they just didn't have any real power. An image shows the original triangular structure of the Roman government. TIM: Augustus Caesar's rise to power was a long and bloody struggle but it led to 200 years of peace called the Pax Romana. A peace sign emerges and grows behind the image of the government’s structure. TIM: Most of the intellectual, cultural, and political achievements of Rome happened during this peaceful time. Moby play fights with two of the game board figures. TIM: Oh, so it's ok for you to play with them?Category:BrainPOP Transcripts